


Basorexia

by Alkow



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkow/pseuds/Alkow
Summary: Basorexia-the overwhelming desire to kiss. Mayor Douglas Hamilton is struck by this desire at a formal event.





	Basorexia

**_basorexia_ ** _\- the overwhelming desire to kiss_

Mayor Douglas Hamilton stepped off the stage with a sigh and made his way back into the ballroom. Scanning the crowd, he quickly spotted the eyes that had held his gaze the entire time that he had been speaking. With a smug, voracious grin, he weaved his way through the throng of people until he reached his target. His left hand darted out to settle on her hip as his head dipped low enough so that his lips just barely grazed her ear.

“You are, by far, the sexiest woman in this room,” he all but purred, his normal New Orleanian drawl deepened by lust. 

The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut as a blush rose to her cheeks. “Mister Mayor…”

Douglas’ own eyes closed as he deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent. “Whaddya say we find ourselves some place a little more private?” 

“Lead the way.” Her voice sounded far steadier than she felt in that moment.

The mayor straightened and turned, slipping an arm around the woman’s waist as he walked out of the noisy ballroom. With the music at top volume and the dancefloor crowded, it was easy for the couple to slip out unnoticed. Almost. Brad Curry and Kelly Grace, two eagle-eyed members of the mayor’s staff, tracked the couple’s movements. 

“MaNO heading out of the ballroom, keep an eye out,” Brad spoke into his comms. Beside him, Kelly shook her head with a soft smile.

“Got ‘im. MaNO and guest heading out to the balcony,” came the response from another member of the security detail.

As they stepped outside, the pair seemed oblivious to the sultry New Orleans evening air. Once he was sure they were tucked away and out of sight, Douglas grabbed the woman’s hips and pulled her body flush against his. She let out a soft sigh before his lips met hers in a frenzied, passionate kiss. Her arms snaked up and around his neck, fingers gliding into his thick, wavy hair. One of his large hands pressed against the small of her back, holding her to him, while the other cupped the back of her head.

They stayed locked in the embrace until the burn in Douglas’ lungs forced him to break the kiss and take a deep breath. He looked down at the woman in his arms, pleased to see her smiling broadly, eyes glittering with delight. 

“God, I have wanted to do that all night,” he confessed. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad you finally did.” She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. “Actually, I think I might have been a little offended if you _hadn’t_ wanted to.”

Douglas chuckled. “Baby, is there ever a time that I _don’t_ wanna kiss you?” The brunette furrowed her brow, pretending to think his question over. Laughing again, he slid the hand that had been resting on her hip to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “The answer to that question is no, darlin’.”

“Trust me, Douglas, I know.” 

As if feeling a need to prove his point, Hamilton once again captured her lips with his. Unlike the last, this kiss was slow and languid, born of love rather than desire. He took his time, enjoying their closeness, the way she felt in his arms, and the small noises she made at the back of her throat. 

This time when they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. “That is one helluva dress you’re wearin’ tonight.”

She smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth. “I had a feeling you’d like it.”

“Oh, I do, baby. I’d like it even better if it was on the floor by my bed.” Both of his hands found the rounded swell of her backside, and he sharply drew her lower half closer. 

“Douglas!” She swatted his chest as she playfully admonished him. His hips rolled against hers, pulling a gasp from her lips. “Douglas…” This time, she muttered his name on a low moan. 

The mayor leaned back slightly, his face fully displaying his pride at causing such a reaction. 

Her eyes narrowed as she slowly shook her head. “Cocky bastard.”

“Yeah, I am. But you love me.”

Her gaze softened as she moved a hand to cup his cheek. “That I do. I love you so much, Douglas.”

No matter how many times she had said those words over the past few months, the mayor couldn’t get enough of the declaration. A dazzling smile bloomed across his face. “I love you too, baby.”

Just as he was about to kiss her once more, he caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. Brad Curry stood in the doorway. “Excuse me, sir, ma’am. Don’t mean to interrupt, but you’re needed back on stage in five, Mister Mayor.”

Hamilton sighed. “On my way.” Once Brad had disappeared back into the building, Douglas slowly extracted himself from the beautiful woman he had been holding. “Guess I gotta get back to work.”

“Go. Be the mayor. But later, when we get home, you’re all mine.”

Douglas laughed lightly, taking her hand in his and leading her back inside. “Always, baby. Always.”


End file.
